Black Heart
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: I don't want to be here anymore. Why do I have to be alive? I just want to end it all. Will they even notice? Will they even care? I can't be saved, am already too far gone. As I sit here with tears rolling down my face, can I truly do it or am I making a permanent decision for a temporary emotion? I don't know anymore. Can anybody help me before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes- Hey guys, how are you. Good I hope. This is a new story that I came up with after I read Yuurei Yashiki no Korosar Shounen by Envytastic , which was an AMAZING story by the way , and I was lessening to these 2 really sad songs. Well I hope you like it, and I will be updating or adding new stories soon.

A small shout out to Angiembabe for the helpful advice on The House of Moto because without you I would had gotten a bad grade. So thank you for the advice I ended up getting a 100 on it, so if there is anything that I could do to pay you back let me know.

Warnings- Cutting, Bullying, and depressed Yugi

Disclaimer- I own noting from Yu-GI-Oh

Summary- I don't want to be here anymore. Why do I have to be alive? I just want to end it all. Will they even notice? Will they even care? I can't be saved, am already too far gone. As I sit here with tears rolling down my face, can I truly do it or am I making a permanent decision for a temporary emotion? I don't know anymore. Can anybody help me before its too late? Yugi sat there and asked himself these questions as he did it again. Once, twice, 3 times he lost count. " It helps you know, to get rid of the pain. It really does. I don't want to feel the pain from others I rather feel my own pain. I doubt you would understand.

* * *

Chapter 1-

Blood

Blood everywhere

I need to hurry and clean it up before people see. They can't know if they did, it would be worse than anything. The disappointment shinning so bright in their eyes as they stare down at me, and some might even laugh. I wouldn't blame them. I must look pathetic, but I can't help it its like a drug that I can't stop. There's no way anybody could understand or even try to bring me back from rock bottom. Who would want to even try? Nobody cares about people like us. Were not meant to be alive. That's why I want to die, well one of the reasons why. There is another, do you want to hear it or are you going too leave me like everyone else? Actually your the first person, well you're not technically a person so dose that even count? The other reason is because I cause pain where ever I go. Do you not believe me? Its to be expected, nobody does. Well do you want to hear….wait someone's coming. I have to go, am so sorry.

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by an old man's voice from the other side. " Yugi are you ok in there? Is something wrong?'

The boy inside tensed as he quickly grabed the bloody paper towel's and stuffed them into his pants pockets, and to answer the old mans question he opened the door. Standing on the other side was an old man with graying hair under a bandana, dull violet eyes that are full of knowledge and experience, and he had a worried look on his face. Yugi smiled a bright, but forced a smile to his only living relative that the boy has and it kills him a little inside every day. " Yeah am fine grandpa. I just had to find a new tube of toothpaste from under the sink is all." The old man gave his grandson a warm smile, but his eyes gave everything away. The pain, sorrow, hurt, worry, and it hurt Yugi knowing that he was the one causing those emotions in his eyes.

" Ok my boy what ever you say. Now go and get ready for school so you don't end up late." the old man said kindly Yugi nodded his understanding as he walked past the man and into his room. To anybody his room would look sweet and innocent, but to him it was hell. Why wouldn't it be. All he sees is pain. Its hell, but at the same time it's his sanctuary. Its safe. He can do as he wants and nobody has to know. He sighs to himself as he hides all of the evidence in a dresser drawer like he always does. He would have looked in the mirror, but he hates them. When you hate something what do you do? You do something with it, so he did. He smashed them. Every last one in his room into tiny pieces. He then lied to his grandfather telling his that he had bummed into them and they fell off the wall, but he could tell that the old man didn't buy it. He did extra that night.

As he walks out through the door to the game shop the bells ring signaling that his grandson was on his way. Yugi is a senior in high school, but he looks like a little kid at about the age of 5 or 6. He has star shaped hair that defies all laws of gravity. The base is a pitch black just like his heart, out lining the black is a beautiful amethyst like his eyes used to be, to finish it off he has soft golden bangs hanging down to help hide his ugly face from the world. As soon as he walks through the gates to hell , the school gates , the true torcher begins.

" hey look it's the shrimp!"

" owww is the wittle baby going to cry!"

" what's wrong Moto not cut deep enough!"

As the words continued he walked with his head down, no emotion on his face what so ever. The new wounds hurt, and not the ones that he did. He tried to ignore them at first, he really did, but now they're just one more cut on his already scared and broken body.

The warning bell went off signaling that they should get to homeroom, but he ignored it and continued to walk slowly . Because of him walking with his head down and having headphones in he didn't see the ball come flying at him or even hear the person yell for him to watch out all he felt was the impact. The ball ended up hitting him dead in the face, causing him to drop all his books , and fall to the ground. He didn't yell, moan, or even groan in pain as he fell on his fresh cuts opening them up again, and he didn't even move or look up at the man standing right in front of him. The thing he didn't expect was to see a hand being reached down to him, or the mans words.

" hey you ok?"

He felt his heart stop beating. He knew that voice, who wouldn't. That deep baritone voice belongs to no other than Yami Sennen twin brother to Atem Sennen the most popular kids in school and the stars of the football and soccer teams. Yugi knew who they were. From middle school all the way up to 10th grade, he had a crush on them, but that all change his Sophomore year.

* * *

/ Flashback /

Yugi's standing there a few feet from the 2 most popular kids in the whole school, and today he was going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings for the 2 of them. If you looked at this Yugi and the present Yugi, you wouldn't believe that they were the same person. This Yugi always smiles a smile that could light up any room, always happy never sad, and he had bright amethyst that were righter then the actual gem. This one is long dead. He walked up so that he was standing in front of the 2 brothers causing them to stop talking and look down at him.

Yugi's standing there with his head down to hide the rapidly growing blush. He then was just barely able to stutter out " Hi..Atem …Yami…hhhow are you?"

The 2 Sennen brothers are standing there staring down at him, and because of him having his head down, he couldn't see the smirks that they were giving each other.

"Ohh were doing good." said Yami

" What about you" asked Atem

Yugi smiled under his hair. He thought that they were being nice, but if he knew back then what he does know he would have never told them. But back then he was so naïve and wrong, ohh so wrong. " am good. I have something that I wwwwant to tell you guys." Yugi stuttered out

" Oh and what might that be?" asked Atem in a sickly sweet voice.

" I …" Yugi froze. He just couldn't get the words out. He wanted to cry. He practiced all this morning in the mirror, and now he could say 4 words.

" You what?" asked Yami with annoyance oozing from his voice.

" I LIKE YOU BOTH!" Yugi all but screamed at the 2 There was a moment of silence where nobody talked. The only sound was the noise the sound of Yugi trying to catch his breath after his outburst. Then..

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Laughter erupted all around him, but he kept his head down not out of shyness, but of embarrassment.

" WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!"

" YEAH DIDYOU REALY THINK THAT WE WHERE GAY!"

" DAT WAS FUNNY MAN. TEL ME ANATHA"

They just continued to laugh and spit insults and each word broke him. He did the only reasonable thing at that moment, but that only made it worse. There words, there laughter, the pain, sorrow all came together to make the new Yugi Moto.

* * *

/ Flashback end /

Yugi just glared daggers at the offered hand as he recalled the memory as to why his life is now hell back home and at school. After that day that Yugi died and he was replaced with a cold hearted, broken, and suicidal boy.

"Hey you ok kid? I didn't hit you too hard did i?"

" I think you did dear brother"

That small conversation snapped Yugi out of his thoughts and made him remember where he was. He slapped the offered hand way hearing him a gasp in surprise. He then slowly got up onto his feet and started to pick up his scattered books and his forgotten head phones.

" Here let us help you. My brother did hit you with a football."

Atem said as he knelt down and started to pick up the books, but a hand grabbed his wrist in a painfully tight grip. " I got it." came the harsh and cold words of the boy as he released the hand and started to pick up his books.

The words caused anger to flare up in Yami at the boy being so cold to his brother. Yami reached down and grabbed the collar of his school jacket and brought him up to his face, but still Yugi didn't look at him. Yami was just about to yell at the boy when he saw something that made the words get caught in his throat. When Yami had picked him up the sleeves of his jacket went up as well to reveal red and bleeding cuts going up his arms.

Slowly looking up from under his bangs and when he realized why Yami didn't say anything , and he panicked. Yes people knew. Yes he got bullied because of it, but he didn't want them to know. Before Yami could say anything about it or show his twin Yugi did the only reasonable thing that he could think of. He kicked him in the balls, hard. When Yami dropped him in exchange for holding his balls Yugi took that opportunity to grab his headphones and his notebook, then he took off running. By doing so he left one brother wonder what just happened, and the other wondering why.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked it. Am working on the next chapter, but if you could review and let me know how you thought that would be amazing. So good bye and good night .


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes- Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. I plan to update every Friday, but plans can change. I'm actually plan to alternate between updating the stories, so that gives me a week to work on the story that is due Friday. At the end of this chapter am going to put the order that I plan to update this in, so that you can see and mark them on your calendar if you really like that story. Like I said, plans can change and I might not be able to get one updated that day, so I might do it that weekend just a heads up. Now on with the story.

Warnings- Cutting, Bullying, a little bit of swearing, and a depressed Yugi

Disclaimer- I own noting from Yu-GI-Oh

Note- Their homeroom class is their first period class because I think in the last chapter I called it homeroom, but they're the same thing

* * *

Parings-

Seto, Seth, Joey

Marik, Mariku

Bakura, Akefia

And eventually

Yami, Atem, Yugi

Malik, Marik, Mariku

Bakura, Ryou, Akefia

Chapter 2-

* * *

" You sure your ok Yami? He did kick you in the balls?" asked Atem as he walked over to his brother, but Yami just nods his head. " So what's got you so freaked out? You haven't done or even attempted to get up off the ground, and I think your paler than usual." Atem said as he pulled his brother, his feet

Yam sighed " Well when I picked him up his sleeves went up to, and I was able to see his arms." Yami paused as he tried to calm down a little because he was really freaked out. " And I saw fresh cuts' along with scares going up his arms, and some of the new ones were even bleeding."

Atem gave his brother an odd look that said that he really didn't believe him. " Are you sure you saw right? Your not just imagining it?" Atem asked

Yami shook his head " I know what I saw Atem, and why on earth would I ever lie to you?" Yami asked hurt leaking into his voice and shining in his eyes.

Atem sighed now feeling guilty " Am sorry Yami. I know I have never given you a reason to lie to me, and I was stupid to think that you would." Atem said as he pulled his brother into a hug. When they broke apart Atem looked up at a clock on the wall to see that they were beyond late. There supposed to be in first period by ' 7:30 ', but its ' 8:15'. When Atem moved his head to look away from the clock he spotted something on the ground.

" What's this?"

" What?" asked Yami as he watched his brother bend down to pick up a book that was left laying on the ground. When he flipped the book around to see what it was they both gasped. It was a Calculus 3 book, and they could only assume that it belongs to the kid.

" That's one smart kid." stated Atem as he flipped through the book. Just then the bell for a second period rang.

Yami looked over at Atem " We should get to second period since we missed first."

Atem nodded " Yeah and who knows we might find the kid in one of our classes." Atem said as he put the book in his bag and started walking off with Yami by his side.

* * *

Time Skip-

3rd Lunch

Cafeteria

Yami and Atem are sitting at their normal table with their 7 friends Joey, Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, Akefia. The cool table is what everyone calls it because that's what they are in school, but what people don't know is their dirty little secret. If people knew they would be shunned. They would lose everything. Do you want to know what that secret is? Well there all gay. Yes the most famous and most popular kids at school are all gay.

Yami and Atem

Joey, Seth, Seto

Bakura and Akefia

Marik and Mariku

Because of most of them being related they don't want people to know. Imagine how people would react to not only the most popular kids in school being gay, but being gay for their siblings. They might get kicked out of school and even get kick out by their parents.

" So your telling me that you threw a football at a kid, and you went to help him and he basically said ' fuck you '?" asked Bakura not really believing it

" And when you picked him up to yell at for snapping at Atem you saw fresh-cut marks going up his arms. Then the kid kicked you in the balls, then just took off?" Finished Akefia

Yami nodded

"Well hat did the kid look like?" asked Seth

" Well he was short, he was wearing a beanie so I couldn't see his hair, he had his head down and blond bangs covering his face, he was caring a notebook protectively to his chest, and he had black and red headphones." listed Yami as he took a bite of his cheeseburger

" Great that helps a real lot." groaned Marik his slammed his head down onto the table.

" Is there anything else that you might have seen?" asked Seth as he sipped at his ice tea

After a moment of thinking Atem snapped his fingers, letting everyone know that he had thought of something " Yeah the kid had a Calculus 3 book, and since not that many kids are in such an advance class we should be able to-" Atem was cut off by Seto slammed his laptop closed.

" You said that he was short right?" asked Seto as he gave everyone at the table a serious look. He only used that look when he was doing business with other companies, so everyone knew that he was serious.

Yami nodded as he gave his cousin an odd look. Seto then smiled a sad smile " Oh that's Yugi Moto." When everyone gave him an odd look he pointed to a boy sitting all by himself writing in a notebook. " That's Yugi Moto the school loner, but it wasn't always like that."

" What do you mean by that Seto, and how the hell do you know him?" asked Yami as he took a sip of his smoothie

Seto sighed" I doubt that any of you would remember them, but he had 2 friends. Malik and Ryou. They were amazing friends and they were always together, but that all changed in 10th grade when they moved. Malik moved back to Egypt because of his sister's job, and Ryou moved back to England to live with his farther. After they left, he started to fall apart." Seto was then cut off by laughter causing everyone at the table to look behind them, and they all burst out laughing at the sight. Well everyone except Seto

Yugi's there covered in milk, soup, mashed potatoes, ketchup, mustered, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but none of that seemed to be bothering him because he didn't even make a move to clean himself off. No he was trying to get his notebook back from the quarterback of the football team Duke Devlin.

"I'v always wondered what you write in here? You take it everywhere you go. So who else wants to know!" he stated then shouted to everyone. All Yugi could do was look around as everyone shouted, well not all of them. Not Seto. Seto knows about Yugi's past. There in Calculus 3 together, but that doesn't mean anything. All he is able to do is sit there and watch helplessly as the already broken boy broke more.

Yugi's there jumping up and down in an attempt to get his notebook back. ' If people read that…ill do it! I couldn't stand the pain, and I mean it' Yugi thought to himself as someone grabbed his arms and held him so he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch in horror as he started to read what he had written.

# September 5, 2013,

I'm going to do it today. I'm going to tell them how I really feel. Malik and Ryou are saying that I should just go for it, so I will. I practiced all lasts night with them. Today just to be sure I got up early and practiced in the mirror for about an hour. I'm so ready! #

Everyone burst out laughing, and all Yugi could do was hang his head in shame and looked around at everyone laughing. When he looked over at their table he felt a pain that he never felt before as he looked at each of them laughing their head off, well all except Seto. Yugi then locked eyes with Seto and he silently pleaded with the man to help him, but deep down he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't do anything.

As Seto sat there and held the boys tearful gaze, he knew he had to do something, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the already broken boy broke more and more with each passing second.

" Isn't dat da same day dat kid confessed his feeling for you 2 ?" asked Joey between laughs

" Yeah, that's the kid." was all that Yami could get out as he fully lost control over his laughter. he then had to hold on to his brother to help keep hmslef

Yugi finally had enough he used the fact that the person who was holding him and let go during his laughing fit, and his height to his advantage. He pouched Duke right in the balls as hard as he could, as soon as his hand-made contact the whole cafeteria grew deathly silent. Duke dropped his notebook in exchange for grabbing his balls, which gave Yugi to the opportunity to reach down, grab his notebook, and run. As the cafeteria doors swung close behind him all he heard was someone shout..

" GET HIM!"

Those 2 words was all the motivating that he needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That's the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.

I'm not going to regret it.

It needs to be DONE'

* * *

Well I hope you like it, and as I promised am going to tell you all the order as to which I plan to update these.

\- Black Heart

\- California

\- Pushed to the Edge

\- And a new story I plan to put up soon.

So next Friday is going to update California. At the end of all my stories am going to tell you all which one am going to update next Friday, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes- Hey guys, how's your week been going. Good I hope. Well as you all know its Friday, so hers the new chapter to Black Heart. Now enough of me enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh

Warning- There actually isn't one for this chapter

Last Time-

' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.

I'm not going to regret it.

It needs to be DONE'

* * *

Chapter 3-

The wind rushed past him blowing his bangs flush against his face. The rain poured down his face and mixed with his tears of pain hiding them from the world. Blood ran down his hands and into puddles giving them a pinkish color. He wasn't thinking about where he was going. He was just allowing his feet to take him to that place. He knows it so well because he goes there every year on that day to apologize and ask for their forgiveness…..his original home. There final resting place, and now his.

* * *

School

After Yugi ran out

A few of the football players jumped up out of their seats to run after him, while the cheerleaders went running over to Duke to make sure he was ok or just to make sure his package was ok. Some of the people were still laughing at what hey had just heard and witnesses only moments ago.

" I can't believe dats the same kid" Joey was just barely able to gasp out between his laughter.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Who would had thought that that kid was the same one who had confessed his feeling to Yami and Atem, and to think that they felt bad for the kid not that long ago. It makes them sick in a way.

" did you see that kids face. It was hilarious" Marik said after he had calmed down enough. Everyone at the table, then burst back into fits of laughter, well everyone except Seto, and this did not go unnoticed by his table mates.

" hey what's wrong Seto? You not feeling all that good? Me or Joey can take you down to the nurse if you want?" asked Seth giving his boyfriend a worried look.

Seto shook his head then slammed his laptop lid closed. He then stood up and turned his back to the table, but before he left he said something that made everyone at the table freeze and even feel slightly guilty about what they had just done.

" you all make me sick." once those words were said Seto walked out the same doors that Yugi had ran out of mementos before, and walked down the same hallway that he more or less ran down.

* * *

Seto's pov-

I can't believe them. How could they act like such….animals. The thing is am no better. I didn't even get up and help him even when he was looking right at me. I'm worse than scum. How could I do that to him even though they did so much for me. I owe them my happiness.

* * *

/ flashback/

1 year before the incident

9th grade

The end of English class

"hi Seto, how are you today?" came a sweet and childlike voice from in front of his desk

Seto slowly looked up from the book that he was reading and into bright amethyst eyes that are just shinning with happiness. The boy had a head of 3 colored star-shaped hair, he was only about 5'3 and he had the worlds biggest and brightest smile that never looks out of place. Behind him were 2 boys , one on the left and one on the right, who were about 2 or 3 inches taller them him. The one behind and to the right had a head of snow white hair that went down to about the middle of his back, but towards the top he had 2 pieces of hair sticking out like small bunny ears while the rest of his hair was smoothed back. He had doe brown eyes that looked so innocent, it looked like nothing could taint them. Next to him was a tan man who was just a few inches taller than the one with the white hair. He had wild, sandy, blond hair, but you could tell that it was tamed to an extant. He had light violet eyes that shined with some amounts of insanity, and going under his eyes, he had black eye liner like most Egyptians. All 3 of them stood there smiling at him there bright smiles, and he knew exactly who they were.

Seto smiled kindly at the trio " I'm doing just fine. What about you 3?" he asked kindly as he sat his book down onto his deck after he had marked his page.

" ahh nothing much Seto. Hey by the way do you still have a crush on Joey?" the blond stated than asked

Seto's eyes went wide at the bluntness, but he was used to it to an extant. He didn't beet around the bush when it came to thing that he wanted to know. A small and light pink color started to dust Seto's cheeks.

SMACK

" owwwwww, what was that for Ryou. All I did was ask the man a question. No need to abuse me." yelled the blond as he rubbed the spot where Ryou had just smack him on the back of the head because of his bluntness.

" you should be more nice Mal. What would you do if you were in his place." Ryou asked with a stern look, and he got the reaction that he wanted. Malik's ( Ryou and Yugi call him Mal ) face started to turn a reddish color as a blush slowly started to form on his cheeks. He then mumbled something, but nobody could hear what he had said. " what did you say Mal, am a little bad at hearing could you speak up."

" ok, I understand." came the pouted response from their friend

Yugi giggled at his friend's antics, but then he looked back over at Seto " but do you?" he asked sweetly

Seto sighed, but nodded his head yes

Yugi smiled brightly " well all 3 of us can help you out if you want. We each have at least 1 class with him, and he is my lab partners for Chemistry. All you have to do is say yes and we each can talk to him about it."

Seto smiled ( yes Seto smiled and that's makes me sorry to say it, but somewhere a puppy has died. Eh. Eh. What nobody. Ah come on. Ok, just ignore me….sorry) a sweet and happy smile at their kindness. The 3 of them are pretty well known around the school for their kindness, but that's also why they're called ' door mats '. " thank you I deeply appreciate it."

" yeah no problem Seto. Even if you don't see it that way we consider you a friend." Malik said as he put an arm around Yugi's and Ryou's shoulders and pulled them close to his body and into a small 3 group hug.

* * *

/ Flashback End /

Seto smiled to himself as he recalled the memory, but it didn't last long ' everything was so much simpler and happy back then. Why did Ryou and Malik have to move, and at one of the worst times too.' Seto recalled the memory of the bad news as he walked down the hallways and to his awaiting limo

* * *

/ Flashback /

1 week after the incident

" your moving? Both of you?" asked a very surprised Seto " your parents sure picked the wrong time to leave the country." Seto said sadly

" yeah we know that, but that's why we're here. We need to know if you can do something for us." Malik stated then asked the young CEO who eventually became their friend

Seto nodded his head " anything. I still do owe you guys for helping me get with Joey, but you 2 do realize how broken, he is going to be when you guys do tell him. Right?"

Both Ryou and Malik nodded their heads sadly, but Ryou was the first one to speak " yeah we know, and that why we're here. We want to know if you can keep an eye on him for us, and to make sure that he doesn't do anything that he could end up regretting it in the long run." Ryou basically pleaded with there young CEO friend, and you could just tell by the way his voice started to crack which told you that he was going to cry any minute.

Seto put a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders and gave them both a sweet smile ( and another puppy had just died. Eh. Eh, oh come on people…wait this is a sad moment…just ignore me…) " don't worry, I will keep and eye on the kid if it makes you 2 feel better, and besides I do consider you 3 friends."

" thank you Seto. I don't think you realize how much this really means to the 2 of us." Malik said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

* * *

/ Flashback End /

Seto sat in his limo as he recalled the memory ' I made a promise to the 2 of them and I intend to keep it until they come back.'

Time skip

Later that night

Kiba Corp Building

Around 6:00 p.m.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Seto looked down at his cell phone on his desk. ' who could be calling' not that many people knew his cell phone, but he just shrugged his shoulders and answered it

" hello?"

" Seto Kaiba is that you?" Asked an old man. Seto knew that voice. It was Yugi's grandfather, but why was he calling.

" yes. Is something wrong Mr. Moto?" he asked politely.

" yes. I know you and Yugi aren't the best of friends you only did a project together in Calculus, but please you have to help me." you could just hear the panic and concern leaking out of his voice and even sound like he was , or is , crying.

Seto sat straight up " what is it Mr. Moto " Seto asked as he started to get worried for the boy

" I got a call from the school saying that he ran out during lunch, but he hasn't been back yet. He thinks I don't know what he doesn't to himself, but I do. Please Mr. Kaiba am really worried please you have to find him before he does something horrible. Please he's all I got left in this world." the old man was crying by the time he finish talking.

Seto's eyes went wide" don't worry Solomon I will find Yugi if it's the last thing that I do. I promise." Seto already had a promise that it seems he wasn't doing all that good of a job at keeping.

" thank you so much Seto. " Seto was then about to hang up, but when he heard the old man speak, he stopped " I think I know where he went. You know that old house on the outskirts of town?"

" I don't know, but go on." Seto Said as he started to write down what the man was saying.

" that's Yugi's old house he always goes there all the time. I think that's where he went." came the almost timid response

" I will look there first, thank you Mr. Moto. Like I said I promise to find Yugi if it's the last thing I do." Seto said as he got up and walked to the elevator in his office

" thank you so much Seto. Even if you don't see it that way, your Yugi's only friend." and that was the last that the old man said before he hung up the phone.

After the old man had hung up Seto just stared at his phone for a few minutes replaying his last words over and over again in his head ' Even if you don't see it that way, your Yugi's only friend.' and one sentence brought a small smile to his face ' I know and I might not be the best of friends, but that all end tonight'

As the elevator went down Seto dialed the number for his limo, and as he walked out of the elevator he walked right into Yami and Atem.

" Seto, what are you doing?" asked Yami

" yeah we were just about to go up and talk to you." finished Atem

" not now." was the cold response they got from their cousin as he walked right past him and out to his limo as it just pulled up along the curve

" wait we're coming with you." yelled Yami as both him and Atem claimed into the limo at the last second

Seto shot them a glare " why. I'm doing something very important" Seto said to them as he handed the driver what he had written down from his conversation with Yugi's grandfather

" well maybe because of that comment you made right before you walked right out of the cafeteria and then school." said Atem ,and it made the man mad that he had already forgotten about his mean comment to everyone at the table

Seto just rolled his eyes " find you can come, but I doubt you'll like what you might see when we get there." Seto said the as part as he turned to look out of the window.

The ride was deathly silent after that, well that is until an old, rotten, and abandon house started to come into view

" hey isn't that the house where that whole family was murdered about 15 years ago, or something?" asked Yami as he pointed to the house through window

Atem nodded, but scrunched up his face " but I thought that they tore that place down years ago." Atem stated

Seto calmly shook his head " no they didn't because it still belong to someone."

" who?" asked Yami and Atem at the same time

" you'll see." Seto said with no emotion in his voice. As they got closer and closer to the house you could just barely see a light on, and seeing that Seto's heart dropped all the way down to his stomach. ' oh no' '. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before Seto opened the door and jumped out.

' PLEASE DEAR GOD, DON'T LET ME BE TO LATE ! ' were Seto's only thoughts as he ran to the house. He didn't even hear Yami and Atem call for him. He didn't hear the car come to a stop.

All he focused on was saving his only true friend…

* * *

Well that the end. I hope you guys like the cliff hanger. Well anyways the next story to be updates is going to be California and that's going to be chapter 18. see you guys next week. Have a great weekend and week. Night


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes- hey guys how's it going. This is my Christmas gift too you. If you really like this story I did post a Christmas Special to this, so you can read that if to want. Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning- depressed Yugi. It just kind of goes for the whole story

* * *

Last Time-

" GET HIM!"

Those 2 words was all the motivating that he needed to get the hell out of there.

' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yugi's Pov

'I can't look back. Not now. Not ever.' Yugi thought to himself as he ran at top speed to the only place that he can be himself. As the old house started to come into view over the hill he started to run faster, but at the same time the rain also started to come down harder. By the time he got closer to the house he was soaked from head to toe, and all the way down to his already cold core. Once he got to the front door, he reached out and opened up the old wooded door with a creak from the old and rusted hinges. Because of how often he comes here he got used to the cold feeling that you get when you opened the door, and even the faint smell of death still lingers in the house. Even though it's been a little over 15 years since the incident and the smell still remains haunting anybody that knows of the horrors that went on in the house.

Yugi smiled to himself as he walked into the small house. The house was a 2 story house with 2 bedrooms. One of the rooms was downstairs, and one was up in the attic. When you first walk into the house you walk into the kitchen because of how old the house is. The house was built back in the late 1940s by his 3 grates grandfather, and the house has been passed down throughout his family for generations. Since the house is old there is no modern technology of any kind in the house, so the only source of light would be a candle or outside source. The floor throughout the whole down stairs of the house is dirt, but the upstairs is wooden.

The kitchen looks like something out of a history book. When you first walk in your met with a cast iron stove that's a little bigger than an average stove, but next to it there's old and rotten wood that was used to cook and heat up the house. If you look up your right you see a trapped door like thing that looks like it's covering something up, which it is. Underneath the door is a hole about 6 feet or so deep with the walls lined with cast iron. It was used as a fridge to help keep the food good. It was the only way to keep food cold during that time period, so to get down, they had to put a ladder going all the way down. If you look to your left you see an old fashion square table with 3 chairs going around it. The wood has rotten over the ages and moister has made the wood swell, but it still looks really nice and if you tried you could clean it up.

Yugi walked further into the kitchen and smiled " hey everyone, look I know am early and all, but there's something I want to do." Yugi said loudly as he walked into the living room. At first glance it would have looked really nice what with its red painted walls, but if you look harder you can see many things wrong with it. First the walls were a copper like color and if you looked closer and maybe did tests you would find out that its blood. There's blood all over the room and everything in it. There's blood on the walls, sofa, chairs, paintings, curtains, and there was even blood on the glass for the window before they were boarded up. Second everything in the room was pushed back a few feet, but the floor is completely uneven. There are bumps in the floor going all the way around the room, and there all different sizes. Then in the very middle of the room right by 2 bumps is a tombstone. Yugi smiled to himself as he walked over to the stone, as he did he dropped his bag right next to it and then sat down Indian style in front of the stone.

" hey I came here to ask a question. Would it be alright if I joined you guys? Well I cant go to heaven, I am the devils child, but I mean die here?" he was met with a deathly since, but that never bothered him. " don't worry i'll stay in my room, and never come down or bother anyone. I promise. Just think on the bright side, I am the last living Moto, so if I die then the blood lines end with me. isn't that a good thing mother and father. If I die then there can be no more of us, and that means that nobody would have to come in contact with us ever again." Yugi said with a smile as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Then with one last wave to the stone he ran over to a wall, but if you looked closer you could see that it wasn't just any wall. The wall was a door made to look like the wall, so that you didn't know that there was anything behind it. Since there's no knob there's no way for anyone to tell that it was even there unless you knew it was there in the first place. Yugi smiled to himself as he reached out and put his 2 of his fingers into a little hole and pulled the door opened revealing just darkness.

" I get to take the very life that my family has fought to keep alive for years and even generations. The best part about it is I get to take it in my cell surrounded by the people who have hated me since the moment I was born." Yugi said out loud to himself as he walked into the darkness and shutting out all trace of light.

* * *

I know it was short guys, but i hope you all liked it anyways. Well just in case you dont read any of my other stories I put up 2 new ones for you guys, and because of that here is th new shedual for updating. One more thing im not going to be updating until after the 20th because i have a big project due, and i need to work on. I know that i will put up a Christam Speicle for Calidornia along with a new chapter to it and a new chapter for Pushed To The Edge also.

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- hey guys hows it going? Good I hope. I know i haven't done anything in a while, but A LOT has been happening at home, and I just haven't had the time or energy to write. I don't know when i'll be able to get anything else up, but enjoy this since I know how everyone had been just DYING for this. To tell you the truth the only reason I actually found the energy to sit down and type this was because of KisaraThe DragonCharm. If you're reading this I just love your stories, and anybody should go and read them. Just saying. Now enough of me on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the song in this, or iPod apple owns that. All I own is the plot

Warning- PLEASE if you don't like cutting or anything I would suggest that you didn't read this chapter AT ALL! Believe Me there is a lot of cutting in this chapter. So if you don't like it then why would read the story. The whole things about cutting and depression.

Note- skip to the end to get the 3 song that I used in this, and I would HIGHLY suggest that you listen to them as you read this. They do have a major part in this chapter, so listen to them because it would help you feel what he's feeling.

Last Time-

" I get to take the very life that my family has fought to keep alive for years and even generations. The best part about it is I get to take it in my cell surrounded by the people who have hated me since the moment I was born." Yugi said out loud to himself as he walked into the darkness and shutting out all trace of light.

* * *

Chapter 5

Yugi closed and locked the door, so that if someone did care enough, they wouldn't be able to stop him or save him. He then turned around to face complete and utter darkness. There were no lights, there never were. If someone had seen lights, they would have asked questions, and that was never good. He never needed the light anyways. He is damned to eternal darkness, so why get used to the light when you can only have it for a short amount of time. It makes no sense.

Yugi smiled to himself as he slowly started to walk up the stairs that he used to clime many times before, but as he walked up the stairs he started to take slower and slower steps. He knew what was behind that door. What had happened. The horrors that nobody can ever know. It was a cell, but not just any cell. His cell. When he finally reached a small landing at the top of the steps in front of a door, he reached a hand out to grip the ice cold metal in the palm of his hand. Then with a small turn to the right and a heavy push his cell was shown to him. He promised himself that he would never come here again. Promised himself that he would never make himself see this room.

" I guess people can never keep their promises." Yugi said silently to himself as he gave a dry laugh at his own sick joke. Before the door was fully opened Yugi had to mentally prepare himself for what was behind that door. ' on the other side of the door is my family's dark secret ' Yugi said silently to himself in his head as he opened the door up fully.

The room would put any sane person into a mental hospital at the very sight, and a psycho become sane again. The room wasn't all that big since it was originally an attic that was made into a bedroom for him not long after he was born. In the left corner of the room against the wall was a small bed that was only big enough for a little kid, but something was off about it. The sheets used to be a beautiful, bright white color, but are now yellow and brown from age and blood. Scattered all over the floor there were toys, but not too many of them , and they all recovered in the blood. There was a dresser on the opposite side of the wall from the bed which was now on the ground broken covered in blood. Clothing from inside of the dresser were scattered all over the room from when it fell, and broken glass from many things that used to sit up on the dresser. The walls were splattered with blood, but you really couldn't tell from the small amount of light that was coming from the window. There were no lights, or candles. No the only source of light that the room ever had was a small window that was facing the back of the house, so that you couldn't look out into the world and they couldn't look in on you. The window was right in front of you when you walked into the room, but next to the window was a door. Which you could only assume the bathroom.

Yugi felt a shiver run up his spine at even looking at the door. He knew what TRUE horrors occurred behind that door. Things happen in there that some people would only see in horror movies, but it doesn't matter to him anymore because that's his final resting place.

Yugi smiled to himself as he turned around and closed the door with wine of protest from the old hinges. He then walked over to his old bed from when he as a child , and set down his book bag so that he could go through it to find everything that he needs. He undid the zipper and started to search around for the 3 things that he's going to need, and when he found the first one a big smile found its way onto his lips. His smile grew as he pulled out a black steel hunting knife that's about 2-3 inches long with a serrated edge. As he stared at the knife he slowly and softly ran the knife over his clothed arm than sat it down into the bed before he went back into looking for his other things. After a few minutes of looking he pulled out a sleek black iPod, and a blood red wireless speaker. He smiled as he checked the battery of his iPod before setting it down onto the bed next to the knife before he reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook. He flipped through the book to the end and ripped out a piece of paper before folding it up and grabbing everything else.

After he had everything that he needed from his bag in his arms he gently set the bag down onto the floor by one of the bed posts before he started to make his way over to the bathroom. He had to push a decent amount to be able to open up the door,but it gave way an open with a scream of protest and anger from the hinges. He went and set his stuff down in the sink, then walked back over to the door and pulled out the folded piece of paper from his back pocket, and as he closed the door he slowly slipped the paper between the door and the door frame. He smiled to himself ' I don't understand why I decided to do this. Nobody knows of this place, or even cares enough.' He looked over at the window in the bathroom for a split second before he turned on his iPod creating the only amount of light in the room and started to hook up the speaker turning it up on full blast' this place is my sanctuary and hell. I can die here with all of them and nobody cares enough to come and look for me.'

He click on a playlist labeled ' Black Heart ' and as the first song started to play, he slowly took off his clothing, but with each article that he took off a memory came with it. He smiled to himself as he just listened to the sad piano music.

As the words started he slowly unbuttoned and took of his dirty school jacket

The day that he finally did it

/Hello, hello

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have/

He gently set the durty jacket one on top of the toilet, so that he was only a black tank top. Scars and bloody wounds ran up and down his arms. There was some old cars going across his chest, and even the beginning of a word.

/Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head, I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again

I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again/

Next he sat down on the side of the tub and rolled up his pants legs to reveal scars running and down them in no real pattern. He slowly ran a finger over one that was just barely above his right knee, and the memory came back " my very first cut. Not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to scar" it was the same day that they left.

/ But 'til then

Just my echo, my shadow

You're my only friend and...

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo

Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello

Anybody out there? /

As the song came to an end and the next started up, he picked up the knife and just stared at his leg, but as soon as the words started he made a big slash opening up a healing wound.

/ Oh, dear mother, I love you

I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough

Dear father, forgive me

'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up

In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

'Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

'Cause I remember everything.

Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me

For never standing by you or being by your side

Dear sister, please don't blame me, I only did what I thought was truly right

It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

'Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

'Cause I remember everything./

As the lyrics continued the cuts become more aggressive and fast paced, but it wasn't enough to kill him yet. He never had any siblings. He was an only child. The only child that they could ever be able to have. For a moment he thought he heard laughter, but it was probably his imagination. "I wouldn't surprise me to know that they were laughing "

/ If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

'Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

'Cause I remember everything.

I feel like running away

I'm still so far from home

You say that I'll never change

But what the fuck do you know?

I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in

Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.

I remember everything.

[Chorus]

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?

'Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?

'Cause I remember everything. /

As soon as the guitar solo started he could feel hot tears running down his face. Whether they were from anger, sadness, pain, guilt, he didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted to scream, but he promised them that he would be quite. He was taught to never go back on his word, so he didn't.

/ It all went by so fast;

I still can't change the past

I always will remember everything

If we could start again,

Would that have changed the end?

Would that have changed the end?

We remember everything, everything. /

As the song to an end he was panting from the loss of blood and the feelings that he was having. When the next song started everything changed.

/ Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all /

At the guitar solo he ran his knife up his shirt cutting the fabric, and as the now torn shirt fell into the tub his chest was revealed. If someone were to see it, they would wonder how he was still alive.

/ You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you'll understand /

As soon as the music started to pick up he didn't hold back anymore. Everything came out, and onto his skin. A huge puddle of blood was starting to form on the ground,and it was just getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment. He knew that it was probably dripping down stairs, but he didn't care. No he stopped caring a long time ago.

/ Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you'll understand

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know)

I know that you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later /

As the song slowly started to come to an end his vision started to blur, but he kept going. Up and down. Side to side. No stopping. He just went numb.

/ Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain /

The lyrics just seemed to mesh together to him. His vision started to blur, and even a part of him thought that he say 2 lights outside the window, but that was impossible. Nobody knew of this place.

As the world went black around him two words slipped past his lips.

" forgive….me….."

Then there was nothing.

Just…..

Darkness…

* * *

Hey guys, well I hope you liked it. If You just skipped down to the bottom to get the songs there right below, and if you did read it I hope you enjoyed it. I had actually written the whole thing, but the thing that I use to write on got rid of EVERYTHING! It sucked. I don't know when i'll be able to update again, but ill try to do California for everyone. If I get a bunch of comments on this I will put up the next chapter sooner because I already have an idea for it. Well till next time good night!

* * *

Songs in order-

Echo by Jason Walker

I Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch

Pain by 3 Days Grace


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes- Hey guys, well as you can see I got the new chapter for this up, and I am already working on the next. I have the opening done , which I think is amazing . I do plan to get back on track with my writing, and since am gong all of these at once it should last all of you guys for sometime.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is the plot

Last Time-

" you'll see." Seto said with no emotion in his voice. As they got closer and closer to the house you could just barely see a light on, and seeing that Seto's heart dropped all the way down to his stomach. ' oh no' '. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before Seto opened the door and jumped out.

' PLEASE DEAR GOD, DON'T LET ME BE TOO LATE ! ' were Seto's only thoughts as he ran to the house. He didn't even here Yami and Atem call for him. He didn't hear the car came to a stop.

All he focused on was saving his only true friend…

* * *

Chapter 6

Seto's Pov-

'I hope am not too late! I wouldn't be able to live with my self. I have to save-" his thoughts were cut short as someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a stop . He slowly looked up from the hand, up there arm, and finally to their face.

Normal Pov:

All Yami could do was stare in shock. Never before has he seen his cousin so upset in his life, and the fact that the emotionless Seto Kaiba was crying made it worse. As Yami continued to stare at his face Atem came running up beside them with 3 flashlights in his hands , 2 in one hand and 1 in the other , " hey I got flashlights. I thought that they would be useful." he said with a goofy look on his face as he passed out the said devices.

Seto quickly took the offered light and started to make his way over to the door at a fast pace with his 2 cousins hot on his heals. When they reached the old wooden door Seto had to push with a decent enough strength to open the door, and when he did the smell hit them like a ton of bricks.

The smell of death, decay, iron, mold, and rotten wood, and all 3 of them knew that at that very moment that no matter how hard they tried they would never be able to get that smell to leave them.

" holly Ra! What's that smell?"

" it smells like death big brother"

Seto sighed as the 2 continued to complain about the smell as they stepped fully into the house, and what they saw made their eyes go wide and a gasp to escape their lips. The ground was made of dirt, old white paint on the walls were starting to chip off, and all the wood was starting to rot and more or less are being eaten by termites.

All that the 3 of them could do for a few minutes was stare in complete shock and silence for a few minutes as they ran their flashlights all around the room. A few minutes later Seto was the first one to get over his shock as he remembered the real reason as to why they were there.

With one last glance around the room Seto turned and walked into the next room that looked like it used to be the living room at some point. As he left the kitchen Yami and Atem followed after him.

" wow check out the messed up the designing team that did this place" Yami commented as he moved his light around the room to get a better look.

" I know right?" Replied Atem as he did the same thing as his brother

They didn't even notice when Seto walked to the middle of the room, and stopped to stare at a stone that was hand carved right in the middle of the room. They did notice when something wet fell onto the tip of Atem's nose.

" what the hell?!" Atem questioned as he reached up and put his finger to his nose, and dipped his finger into the liquid.

" what?" Asked Seto as he came back over to see what made his cousin yell.

" what is it?" Asked Yami as he grabbed his finger and moved it so that it was under his flashlight, but at a place so that all of them could see.

He then slowly moved his finger closer to his face, and gave it a quick snife before he made a disgusting face." It sm-" he was cut off as another droplet fell down and past the beam of his light. Then another fell, and another, then another.

All 3 looked up to the ceiling shining their lights up as well, and what they saw confused 2 and made 1 worry as a feeling of dread overcame his entering being. Along with dread comes fear.

There in the ceiling right above their heads was a big red blotch that looked like someone had spilt red paint in the floor, and the worst part was the fact that it was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

" hey wh-" Atem started to question, but was cut off by Seto pushing him out if the way and running to the nearest wall to look for a door of some kind that would take them up to the next floor where Yugi more or less was.

Yami looked over at Atem , who just shrugged, they just walked over to their frantic cousin who was looking for something, but they didn't know what. " hey cous what you looking for?" Asked Atem as he stopped to stand next to the man with Yami by his side.

The question coughs Seto off guard, causing him to turn around with wide eyes, but not long later did they turn into an icy glare. " I'm looking for a door. What does it look like to you?" He bit out harshly

Atem held up his hands in the universal gesture for ' I mean you no harm ' before he sighed " hey chill out man I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that we're in a creepy ass house, with blood dripping from the ceiling, and you're running around like a chicken without a head." Atem explained with his arms crossed over his chest

Yami nodded in agreement " and as to why you have been acting weird all day. First with why you got up left during lunch and said that mean thing to us, and second why we're anyways"

Seto sighed " look i'll explain everything to you guys later ok, can you just help me find a door first. Please his life is hanging on the line, and the longer we stand here doing nothing the less of a chance that he's going to be alive when we find him. Please I'm begging you." Seto begged the 2 boys in front of him, which is saying something because Seto Kaiba does not beg for anything.

The fact that the cold hearted man was begging them said how important this person was to him, and who were they to deny him.

With a sigh, they both agreed to help him look for a door, so they each went to a different wall and started to feel around for a door or something.

After a few minutes of looking Yami started to hear music coming from a certain part of his wall, and the farther down he went from where he was the louder it got. When he was sure that the part of the wall that he was at was the loudest he started to run his hand along that path to see if he could find a something, and at a point he felt his fingers wall into a small hole.

His eyes went wide once he realized that it was a handle if some kind, and with a small pull a staircase was shown by the light if his flashlight. " Hey guys I think I found something."

A few seconds later they both appeared by his side " hey is it just me or is there music coming from... hey wait Seto!" Atem finished as he went running up the states after his cousin, and his brother following closely behind.

When all 3 of them got to the top only 2 stopped to gaze around the room, but one went running over to where he could see Yugi's school bag on an old bed. As he started to go through it, he stopped dead once he heard the piano ( the opening) of a song and all of them looked over to the source.

After sharing a quick glance with his 2 cousins Seto went running over to the door just as the lyrics to the song started.

' Hello, Hello

Anybody out there? '

Seto ran right into the room and without a thought or regard for the piece if neatly folded paper that fell out if the door, but Yami did. So walking over he bent down and grabbed it before putting it into his back pants pocket.

Then not a minute later did Seto's panicked voice sound throughout the whole house, but what he said sent chills down their spines.

" Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it, and like I said I do plan to get back on schedule. If you have forgotten the schedule here it is..

Black Heart

California

Pushed To The Edge

The New World Order

The Secret

Next Friday is going to be Black Heart, and then it's on with the schedule


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes- hey guys how's it going. Good I hope. I know it's late, not only late at night but also late update , but I haven't been feeling very good. All I've been doing is sleeping all day. I had it all written out, but I just couldn't type it. To tell you the truth I still feel like shit, but I know that some of you have really been waiting for this.

Also I would like to thank everyone who read my 2 notes and commented on them. Thank you all. Everything you said I took into consideration, and now you get to see what I did.

So thank you to:

shessys mate

Tenshi No Ankoku

zarada19

KisaraTheDragonCharm

Shadowfey913

imshadowgirl

KrazyKat001

samaurai

ForeverWildfire2.0

yu-gi-ohlove3

renecake426

TrueLove17yugi-yami

Erubell

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh or anything from it

Warning- there is a small amount of blood, but not much so don't worry about it.

* * *

Last Time:

Seto ran right into the room and without a thought or regard for the piece if neatly folded paper that fell out if the door, but Yami did. So walking over he bent down and grabbed it before putting it into his back pants pocket.

Then not a minute later did Seto's panicked voice sound throughout the whole house, but what he said sent chills down their spines.

" Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

Chapter 7

The signs have always been there. The fact is that everyone was too blind to see it. Then the moment that it happened everyone just seems to care, but they really don't. Its just a mask that they put on to hide the fact that there really happy that it happened, I am as well. Now I can be happy. No more tears. No more fake smiles. No more mask. No more.. pain. I can finally be happy. This was my fate…. My destiny.

" Yugi baby you need to wake up.

Who said that? Who's there?

" Yugi you have to wake up baby, you can't die yet. You still have to do the one thing that we never got to do. So please wake up."

Wait…. Mom…..!?

" yes honey. Now I need you to wake up because not only do you need to live, but there are people who need you."

Mom! Mom where are you!?

" you're needed in this world, so please open your eyes."

But I don't want to go back

"I know honey, but death isn't going to make you happy. Being with those 2 are, so please wake up.. For me."

BEEEEEP, BEEP, BEEP

" what's going on!?"

" he's waking up!?"

" no that's not possible!?"

What's with all the yelling? Who are those people?"

"Yugi please…. Live!"

" wa…. Where am i…?"

" hey welcome back to the world of the living kid."

* * *

Waiting room:

Atem's Pov-

Seto's there pacing back and forth in the waiting room like he has for the past half hours. Ever since they brought that person from the house here he hasn't sat down once, or even stopped pacing.

When they first got there they took the person right to the ER, and they haven't heard anything since. Then at some point Seto called someone on the phone, but that was about 10 or 20 minutes ago. We could barely hear what the person was saying, but his voice sounded like he was sad and in... Pain? Then the look that Seto had in his face after the phone call. It was the look if self blame and self hate. It just didn't work well with the young CEO. It really made me wonder who that person was, and why they meant so much to him.

After another moment of watching Seto pacing he glanced down at Yami who was laying down in his lap asleep. He smiled to himself as he slowly raked his figure through his hair in a claiming manner.

After a few more minutes he glanced back up at Seto and decided to do something to stop the man from putting a permanent hole in the floor.

Seto's Pov-

" you know you should really stop that right? You could put a hold in the ground with how many times you have walked that same path." Atem said as he pointed at the pacing man with some humor in his eyes and voice, but it just made the situation worse

He stopped pacing, but replaced it with an icy glare. After a few minutes of glaring at the man he went back to pacing just like he had moments before.

He doesn't know what it was like. Seeing him there. The pain of knowing that he couldn't keep his promise. The whole thing was like watching a horror movie. ' oh how I wish it was just a horror movie. If it was I would stop it and destroy it. '

* * *

Flashback/

As Seto went running into the bathroom he quickly set his flashlight up against the sink, so that he could see the whole bathroom but at the same time block it from anybody else from seeing in. What he saw will be forever embedded into his mind. A permanent reminder of what he has done, but also a reminder if what he failed to do.

The bathroom itself was small, only big enough to fit one person in at a time. The room looked slightly more modern than the rest of the house. The sink was cast iron, and by the lack of piping you could guess that it doesn't have running water. It seemed like it was just there for if you needed something to set things on. Then above the sink was a smashed mirror with dried blood on some of the pieces, and by the color you could tell that it's been there for quite sometime. There was no toilet in the room, but there was an old cast iron bathtub.

He went to walk over to the bathtub, but when he did his foot stepped on something that made a ' squishy ' sound. Like wet fabric. When he looked down his heart stopped beating and his breath got caught in his throat. There on the floor was Yugi's blue school blazer soaking in a puddle of blood.

His eyes got ten times bigger as fear consumed his whole being. He then slowly walked over to the bathtub before he very slowly looked in, and at seeing what was inside he yelled the first thing that popped into his head.

" someone call an ambulance!"

He could hear both of the come running to the door to see what happened, but he wouldn't let them see. For him.

" hey what-" Yami started to ask, but was cut off by a teary eye, icy glare, that was so full of fear that it sent shivered down their spines at the very sight.

" call a fucking ambulance, and hurry. And don't even think about coming in here. Got it?" Seto growled out, and to his pleasure Atem pulled out his phone and grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him away from the bathroom.

As soon as they were out of sight Seto bent down into the tub and carefully pulled out Yugi's bloody and broken body. He felt tears stream down his face at the sight of the boy, as he pulled him close to his body for a few minutes muttering apologies that would go on deaf ears. After a few minutes he finally moved his hand to check for a pulse, and there it was. Faint, but there.

His smile nearly broke his face in half with the size of it. He gently set Yugi down and stood up and took off his coat ( the one he wears through the anime. The white one ). He then bent down and quickly wrapped Yugi up in it so that you couldn't see who it was. He the grabbed his flashlight before he went running out of the room and into the bedroom.

" Seto I couldn't get a signal" said Atem, which made Seto stop dead in his tracks and growl.

" hey what's that?" Yami asked as he went to go and move some of the cost to get a look, but one icy glare from Seto stopped him in a heart beat.

" then come we have to go" and with that said he walked swiftly out of the room, and the out of the house.

* * *

Flashback end/

Seto felt a shiver pass through him at the memory of seeing all those scars and laceration. The image is now embedded into his mind to never be removed.

Just then the doors to the waiting room went flying open to reveal a crying old man. The moment his bloodshot purple eyes landed on the talk brunet he walked over to him, but surprised everyone when he pulled him into a hug.

Seto froze for a moment before he returned to hug and whispered apologies into the old mans ear over and over again.

The old man just chuckled as he pulled away from the much taller boy to smile up at him. " don't worry about it my boy. It wasn't your fault, and you know it. " he smiled up at him before he looked over to a near by wall to see Yami and Atem ( there leaning up against a wall ) giving him an odd look " oh I see you brought the 2 ass holes, and why might that be Kaiba?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Seto just sighed as he glanced over at his 2 cousins before he turned his attention back over to the old man " they followed me, but don't worry I made sure that they didn't see him." He added the ending because if the harsh glare that he was getting, but it was short lived as he put his head down in shame.

" was it that bad? "

Seto's eyes went wide. He really didn't want to say anything, but was thankfully saved when Atem stood up calling all attention to himself.

" hey Seto I'm going to and get something to eat from a machine from down the hall. You want anything?" Questioned Atem to which Seto shook his head no. He then looked over at Yami who nodded his head yes as he stood up.

" yeah I even think I even have a ... few bucks..." He trailed off as he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

Atem gave him an odd look as Yami looked it over before he remembered where he found it. Yami then walked over to Seto and handed it to him, but when he saw the confused look on his face he decided to explain " I founded it at that house. It must had been in the bathroom door, so when you opened it must have fallen out. Since it seems that persons means a lot to you, it only seemed right that you read it first. " he explained with a kind smile as he handed it to the said man.

Seto gave him a kind smile before he took the offered paper, and unfolded it. Once he got enough courage to actually read it, he started to read it out loud for everyone.

# To those reading this, these are my final words. So thank you for caring enough to read. To start off my name is Yugi Moto. I'm 18 and I go to Domino High as a Senior. About 2 years ago I confessed my feeling for Yami and Atem Sennen, and got rejected. The thing is I was expecting it, but not like that. Then a week later my 2 friends, Ryou and Malik, moved out of the country. I knew I was a sin since I was born. The Devils Child is what my family called me growing up. Now I finally know how right they were. Seto Kaiba if you're reading this there are a few things that I would like to ask of you. First, please don't let anyone know how and why, especially grandpa. If you could tell him that its ok, he doesn't have to worry about me anymore or me finding out. Tell him that I already knew that we weren't related. Secondly, could you bury at my place? You'll have to do it outside because they don't want me inside. Third, could you spit on my grave? Could you not cry for my damned soul? Could you not grieve me? Could you forget me? Fourth, could you not blame yourself? You had nothing to do with why I did it. Your my friend. Don't you agree? Like I said it was all me. I couldn't stand to live with the shame that I had brought to my bloodline. There's just one regret that I have. I never got my happily ever after. That's all I ever wanted. Doesn't everyone want one? Why couldn't I have that luxury!? Why is it such a shame for who I choose to kiss?! Why is the world so cold and... Just mad? What have I ever done in the world to deserve such hatred and coldness from people who don't even know. Not even the crimson river that flows from my skin could make me feel again. Seto if it means anything at all something in me would go cold every time. I... I just... Never mind. One last thing my dear friend. Could you promise me something? Promise me that you'll always be happy. Live. Live your life to the fullest. Don't end up like me. Broken, pitiful, lonely. Just know that I'm happy now. I can rest in peace. I'm free at last.

Thank you for being my friend Seto. I wish you the best in life and death. Please don't give up on life just because I did. Live my dear friend. Live till your final moments.

Goodbye forever. #

The emotion in every word made everyone's blood run cold. The suicide note, made Yami and Atem rethink everything that they had done. The fact if knowing what they had done, there's no way that hey could go through life now. It's there fault that he tried to take his life. The cuts. The harsh words. The bullying. It was all because of them.

Just then the door to the operating room opened and out walked a lady with long black hair that goes down to her waist. She was wearing a long white doctors coat with a clipboard in her hand. After spotting them she pushed up her glasses as she walked over to join the small group. " are you all with Yugi Moto?"

The old man stepped forwards " yes we are. I'm Yugi's grandfather. Please tell me my grandson is ok." The old man basically pleaded with the woman.

She smiled sadly " yes he's fine, but at one point we did lose him." Everyone gasped " but he's fine. Actually at a point he did wake up for a few seconded before he fell asleep again. Though he did lose a lot of blood, so he should get better if he's given more blood. I just have one question?" She explained then asked.

" yes anything. " replied the old man as panic started to flood his system.

" is Yugi a Hemophiliac?"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, especially the letter. I don't know if its a good place to stop or not, but its late and I'm tired ( AGAIN! ). I hope you like the chapter, and till next time. Goodnight

P.S: I'm going to be updating Pushed To The Edge instead of California because I started writing it thinking that it was next, and I just don't feel like stopping it then going back to it later. So yeah That's going to happen, but I will go back to the order.

P.S.S: I started typing this up at like 6 p.m., but I only finished with everything at like 3:30. My dad was getting up for work, so I had to go to bed. I'm really sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes- hey guys, how it going. good i hope. i got really good news. first today was my last day of school! Second am finally getting help. i actually plan to post a new story at some point basically all about what am going through at home, but just with a yugioh theme. well i hope all of you like this long awaited chapter, and because of how long you guys have been waiting am putting it up a day early. so let me know what you think, and enjoy.

Warning- for once there isn't one, to which i am surprised about.

Disclaimer- i own nothing if i did i wouldn't sitting in my room the dark typing up stories from a beat up notebook. which i do do that...don't judge me.

* * *

Black heart

chapter 8

" what's that?" Atem asked the doctor after a moment of silence from the group. After he asked he could feel a glare from both his grandfather and Seto for asking since he basically has no reason to know, but he wants to know.

" we'll to out it simpler its when your blood doesn't clot or takes an extreme amount of time to do so. It's actually pasted from family members" she explained nicely to the group " that's the main reason as to why Mr. Moto had red so much from his injuries." She further explained

Everyone nodded, but Yugi's grandfathers eyes went wide " wait did you give him anymore blood...?" When he asked it came out frantic... and scared?

She sighed as she fixes her glasses " no, but we did try. His body ended up rejecting it. We tried giving him everything that we had, so we requested A blood or Universal Donor from one of the near by hospitals. " she explained before she looked over at his grandfather " Mr. Moto, Yugi had also put up a fight when he tried to give him the blood in the first place saying something about ' keeping his blood pure ' do you happen to know what he meant by that?"

The old man sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs " Yugi's the last one in his family left alive. Everyone else died years ago, so I'm not actually his grandfather by blood. His mother was my friends daughter, so when they died I became his legal guardian. Actually for years Yugi didn't I is that we weren't related. I just wish I knew when he found out. " he mumbled the last part to himself as he put his head in his hands.

She nodded thinking that it would be better not to ask any more questions about Yugi's family since it wasn't her business, but that didn't stop her from making a note of it in her notes on the boy. His case was very interesting. When they had cleaned him up they were surprised to find so many scared and words carved into his skin, but there was something that they all found puzzling. Right at his lower back, at about his tailbone, was a burn mark that almost looked like someone took a branding iron to his back and burnt something into his back, but it looks like someone took a knife to it in a last ditch effort to get rid of it making whatever it said unreadable. Though he did have something similar right above his heart, but like the one on his back this one too was cut away. But under all of his scars there are small signed of some type of physical abuse, and maybe even torture as a small child? Now there the fact that he has no living family members. This is either one messed up kid, or one freaky family.

" can we see him?" She glanced up from the notes to the males who spoke.

Everyone ones shocked at the twins unexpected question, even the doctor, but she nodded ' yes ' to their question.

Of course if you're his friends or family. Now just a warning he may or may not be awake when you get up there because of the drugs that we had given his to help with the pain, and ones that hopefully help his blood clot faster." She explained as she handed his grandfather a piece of paper with his room number and floor on it before she turned around and walked back through the doors that she had came out of before. Leaving the 4 men alone and in complete silence.

Sigh " we'll let's get going, and to answer your question yes you two can come. It would be good to see what you two did to my once happy grandson." Explains the old man in a cold voice as he and Seto starts to make there way to the closes elevator.

When the two if them were far enough ahead of the Yami looked over at Atem " I still can't believe that we're the reason that he had started, and its all because of the way that rejected him that day."

Atem nodded mutely, then without even looking back at his brother he walked and joined the others in the elevator. He was shortly followed by Yami.

* * *

2nd Floor

Room 666

ICU

" pleasant room number." Muttered Atem as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes with no response he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to look inside, and what he saw made his eyes double in size.

The room was complex empty with the window hanging open, but the worst part was the bloody handprint on the glass if the open window.

* * *

well i hope you like it. i know its short, but i hope i ended at a good part. did he jump? is he tricking him? what could had happen? really i dont even know yet, but when i go to write i will...

Well i just wanted to tell everyone that am going to be posting a new story or two either next Friday or whenever i feel like it.

Well i want to thank all of you who have given me encoraging words and advice for school, and once last thanks to everyone who has stayed with this sotry and all of the others through everything. thank you, and goodnight.

i forgot.. the new update scheduled for you guys.

Black Heart California I Love you Pushed To The Edge I Am Legend The Secret The New World Order Guilty Yugi

don't worry those 2 are not typos. there the names of the new stories that i plan to put up at some point, so look out because there going to be great!

Now good night because i seriously need to go to bed. am bone dead tired. i had a very stressful week of finals, but i cant wait to see you guys again next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I hope you all have been good. Well I got the long awaited chapter of Black Heart for ya, and I think your all going to like it, or I hope so. With this chapter we get a little inside look into how Yugi feels about everything, so I hope you all like it and see ya at the end.

Warning: Its the same as all the other chapters, but this time its a little more dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from yugioh

Last time:

2nd Floor  
Room 666  
ICU

" Pleasant room number." Muttered Atem as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes with no response he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to look inside, and what he saw made his eyes double in size.

The room was completely empty with the window hanging open, but the worst part was the bloody hand print on the glass of the open window.

* * *

Chapter 9

I have to live. Its not that I don't want to. I cant. I lost that desire so long ago, and only now I have a reason not to go on living. If I die, my bloodline goes with me. Am the last. For as long as I can remember my family has always told me that the world would be better off if I was dead, and now that I tried... now that I want to... I can't... even from beyond the grave they still try to control me, and till my very last breath it will be the same. In reality.. all I want is some type of peace. I want to feel nothing. No sadness. No happiness. No guilt... when I was young I remember hearing my father repeat a quote over and over again in one of his fits. ' what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' In all reality...it's a lie. What doesn't kill you only makes you wish that you were dead. Knowing that I'm not dead, makes me want to do it again. To fix what ever went wrong before. Maybe do something else... something that I can't survive.

I have reason to go on living...  
Don't they understand.. I'm only human...  
Don't they understand that there are just somethings that I can't do...  
Things that I can't stand...  
I can only take so much...  
Until I've had so much...  
I have my limits...  
And I've reached them...  
Am beyond the point of no return...

* * *

Yugi slowly looked out of the open window of his room with no emotion on his face, as he watched the people go about their normal lives. None of them know what had happened, and they wouldn't even care since it has no relation to them.

The thought of jumping ran through his head, but he saw no real reason to do it. He's right at a hospital, so the fact that they would be able to see him is high. Though that didn't get the thought of his head. Even though the probability of him surviving the fall in slim... its the fact that his body just wouldn't move. The window was open, and it's so easy to just close his eyes and fall... but something's keeping him from doing it, and whatever it is... he doesn't know, but what he does know... is that he can't do it.

Yugi sighed as he moved away from the window and towards the bathroom, but he didn't realize that when he had pulled out all of his IV's that he had gotten blood on his hands, which now left a bloody hand print on the window where he was standing.

Yugi just stared at himself in the mirror. He felt the stinging sensation to cry, but just like all those other times, it was just a feeling. He was taught not to cry when he was young, and over the years since that day he has killed off his other emotions along with sadness. " There all insignificant." He mumbled to himself as he slowly ran his hand across the mirror leaving a stream of blood.

' Blood...' a sick smile found its way onto Yugi's lips " The main source of life, but also our downfall. We depend on it, so without it we'll all be dead..." Yugi moved so that he his back was was leaning up against the sink, and as he stared down at his bloody hand in a trance one sentence popped into his head. That very same sentence that has left, so many wounds on his body before " I want to see more..."

" YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Yugi was pulled out of his trance by the sound of his grandfather's panicked voice in his room, and that curiosity and that sick joy was replaced with fear. Fear for what his grandfather might say or think of him after what he has done. The moment that he heard someone at the bathroom door he ran over to it, and pushed it closed.

" Yugi? Is that you?"

There it was again. The sadness, disappointment, and fear in his loving grandfather's voice, and he was the one that caused it. So he didn't say anything. He couldn't. What was he supposed to say? ' Yes its me grandpa. Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just tried to kill myself and made you worry.'

" Yugi... please give me a sign that that's you..."

Yugi slowly turned around, so that he could place his forehead on the door. His whole body shook with fear. He couldn't say anything, so he knocked once on the door. Even doing that was hard. If he could cry, he would be. If he could talk, he would be apologizing and asking for forgiveness. But he couldn't, so he could at least do this for the man the basically raised him.

" Yugi... I... I want to be honest with you. I don't know how your feeling, and I doubt that I ever will. But none of that matters. I know you can't face me after what you did, and I completely understand that. But please... promise me you wont try that again... I understand that you have no family left, but... to me... you're all I got...and I'm all you got... please... I need you... if you're not going to continue living for yourself, then please go on living for me..." pause " Knock once if you understand"

Yugi spun around and slid down the door as he listened to the man speak, and the words that just wouldn't come out finally did " I can't promise you anything. Yes I might have no family left, and that means nothing to me. They hated me the moment that I was brought into this world..." he slowly put his head between his legs and he pulled them up to his chest, and for the first time in years he hiccuped " You weren't there grandpa... they were all laughing... no one stopped to help me... they see me as a freak of nature because I like men... because I like them... they laughed, then everyone else joined in... not even Seto helped me... after everything that I did for him... he just sat there and watched... I begged to any god that even cared to listen that he would help me... and he didn't... he cared too much about them... there's only so much that I can take grandpa. I'm only human, and I've reached my limits... I can't go on like this anymore... please understand grandpa...after that day I still love them to death.. and the fact that they see me as nothing more then a freak... has slowly been killing me..." Yugi paused so that the old man could take everything in, and his grandfather took that opportunity to try and talk to his grandson.

" Yugi. Please liss-"

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Yugi all but screamed as he put his hands over his ears " You understand nothing! If I go back now it'll all be worse! It be better if I just died! You wouldn't have to support me, and you could focus more on your health and getting treatment for your cancer! Don't you understand! I'm a freak who shouldn't be alive! I LIKE MEN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR! I FIND WOMEN DISGUSTING! I GET MADE FUN OF EVERYDAY IN SCHOOL BECAUSE OF MY SEXUAL PREFERENCE! I GET BEATEN UP 4 TIMES A DAY! I GET FOOD DUMPED ON ME AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE I TOLD YAMI AND ATEM SENNEN THAT I LIKED THEM! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY DID?! THEY LAUGHED IN MY FACE!" Yugi let out a sick laugh " They spat insults at me, they laughed, they thought I was joking... you want to know what made it worse... what kills me everyday... I still love them. Even though what they did to me... I love them to death, and I was willing to kill myself to save them the embarrassment..."

"Yugi..."  
"We're sorry"

* * *

Hope you all liked it. The next chapter is going to be from everyone else's view outside of the bathroom. Let me know what you thought, and till next time. night.

Next Story:

California Chapter 21


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hey guys, How's it going? Good, I hope. I know I haven't done anything in a while, and I do apologize for that. But I had to. New school year, and everything. I wanted to start the year off right. Don't worry I plan to update regularly again and am adding new stories. The new order is at the bottom, and actually with one of them I'm going to put up a Prolog/Intro. I think it would be fun to write that with someone because of the way I want to have it written. I'll put that up next Friday.

See ya at the bottom!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Warning- It's the same as the one before it

* * *

Last time:

2nd Floor

Room 666

ICU

" Pleasant room number." Muttered Atem as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes with no response, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to look inside, and what he saw made his eyes double in size.

The room was completely empty with the window hanging open, but the worst part was the bloody handprint on the glass of the open window.

* * *

Chapter 9

The fact of knowing that there the main, or the only reason, that everything has happened. His grandfather's grief, worry, all the pain that's he's gone through or that he'll end up going through. Both physical and emotional. It's like a knife through their heart. Even thinking about it makes it hard to breath. They treated him like he was a freak...

maybe things would have been better if he had died, then nobody would have to go through the pain... maybe if they had just accepted the feelings that they had to him and pushed away their popularity...

But there's no point in saying what they should have done…

What's done is done…

Now they must face what they have done…

There was a moment of panic where nobody knew what to think of what they were seeing. different things were running through their heads, but the most prominent question was ' did he jump?'

Yugi's grandfather ran over to the window and looked out, and by the sigh of relief they could tell that he hadn't had jumped. Though that didn't get rid of the question as to where he was.

Looking around the room, his grandfather noticed that the IV's that he had been on the floor or on the bed, and by the blood on them he must had taken them out himself.

So he has to be in the room somewhere.

" YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU!" You had to be deaf not to hear the panic and fear in the old man's voice as he yelled for his grandson.

Seto saw that the bathroom door was slightly opened, so having a suspicion that he was in there he walked over to the door. Just as he was about to push the door open someone could be heard running over to the door, and pushing it closed from the inside.

Seto glanced over at his grandfather already knowing who it was, so he moved out of the way so that the old man could learn against the door and talk to his grandson.

" Yugi? Is that you?" He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but let the sadness, disappointment, and fear drifted into his voice. He knew that it was probably not the best thing to do at this time, but he couldn't help it.

" Yugi... Please give me a sign that that's you..."

Shuffling could be heard in the room like someone was turning around, then there was a faint knock on the door. A hesitant knock. One that you could barely hear, but there. Like a faint heartbeat of someone on the bridge of death.

" Yugi... I... I want to be honest with you. I don't know how your feeling, and I doubt that I ever will. But none of that matters. I know you can't face me after what you did, and I completely understand that. But please... promise me you won't try that again... I understand that you have no family left, but... to me... you're all I got...and I'm all you got..., please... I need you... if you're not going to continue living for yourself, then please go on living for me..." He paused to hold back the tears. Never in all his years did he think that he would have to be saying this to his grandson " Knock once if you understand"

There were a few seconds of silence before he actually heard him speak" I can't promise you anything. Yes, I might have no family left, and that means nothing to me. They hated me the moment that I was brought into this world..." There were a pause and more shuffling, but what surprised the old man the most was a quite hiccup " You weren't their grandpa... they were all laughing... no one stopped to help me... they see me as a freak of nature because I like men... because I like them... they laughed, then everyone else joined in... not even Seto helped me... after everything that I did for him... he just sat there and watched... I begged to any god that even cared to listen that he would help me... and he didn't... he cared too much about them... there's only so much that I can take grandpa. I'm only human, and I've reached my limits... I can't go on like this anymore... please understand grandpa...after that day I still love them to death.. and the fact that they see me as nothing more then a freak... has slowly been killing me..." When he stopped talking nobody in the room could believe what they had heard. Nobody knew how bad it was. How that one event had pushed him so far over the edge.

Atem put his head down in shame, and Yami put a comforting hand on his shoulder hoping that he could comfort his brother in some way, but also in hopes of comforting himself.

Seto sat down on the hospital bed and out his head in his hands. The urge to cry was great, but he had no right to cry. If only he had helped him. Then maybe, just maybe he could have avoided this, or at least prolonged it for some time.

Yugi's grandfather shook his head, but he knew that he had to try and talk some sense into his grandson." Yugi. Please liss-"

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Yugi all but screamed, " You understand nothing! If I go back now it'll all be worse! It is better if I just died! You wouldn't have to support me, and you could focus more on your health and getting treatment for your cancer! Don't you understand! I'm a freak who shouldn't be alive! I LIKE MEN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR! I FIND WOMEN DISGUSTING! I GET MADE FUN OF EVERYDAY IN SCHOOL BECAUSE OF MY SEXUAL PREFERENCE! I GET BEATEN UP 4 TIMES A DAY! I GET FOOD DUMPED ON ME AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE I TOLD YAMI AND ATEM SENNEN THAT I LIKED THEM! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY DID?! THEY LAUGHED IN MY FACE!" Yugi let out a sick laugh " They spat insults at me, they laughed, they thought I was joking... you want to know what made it worse... what kills me every day... I still love them. Even though what they did to me... I love them to death, and I was willing to kill myself to save them the embarrassment..."

Yami and Atem walked over to the door, and with a glance from his grandfather the decided to do something that should have done long ago.

Atem sighed "Yugi..."

"We're sorry" Yami finished for his twin

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait.

The main reason that I haven't done anything was because of Marching band. we had practice every Tuesday and Thursday night from 6-9, I do community service on Wednesdays, and we had Football Games every Friday, but since that's all over I plan to get back into the swing of everything.

Here's the New and Improved update order along with what's going to be updated.

Black Heart- 1

California- 21

I Love You- 2

Pushed to the Edge- 9

I am Legend- 2

The Secret- 3

The New World Order- 5

Guilty Yugi- 2

Superstitions- 2

A Dick in a Box- 2

The 3 Evils- 1

Death's Apprentice- Pro

Random:

Songs One Shots- 1


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Hey guys hows it going? Good I hope. As you can see I'm still alive, and I even got some good news. Though I'll tell you guys all about it at the end, so I hope you injoy this chapter.

Warning: A little dark with mention of blood and self harm

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh

Last Time:

Yami and Atem walked over to the door, and with a glance from his grandfather the decided to do something that should have done long ago.

Atem sighed "Yugi..."

"We're sorry" Yami finished for his twin

* * *

Chapter- 11

When I was young, I would lay there at night and imagine the different ways that I could die. I remember there being some of my parents killing me, or me getting out and getting killed out in the world... but never in my whole life did I imagine that one of those ways would be by my own 2 hands.

I guess it's just one of those things that change about us as we grow up. For me, it's all about what has happened to me for the past year.

I know there would be days when I would do it, but afterward, I would feel a shame. Then that shame led to more because I was ashamed for doing it, and it was like a never ending cycle from there on.

Then that day... as they went too far... I realized something. That if I wanted to be happy, then I should just kill myself. All the time people told me to be happy and to not be so depressing, so I tried.

I tried, and they stopped me... I don't understand... that's what they wanted... Right?

So why am I still alive?

What did I ever do?

* * *

Yugi just caved in on himself. He heard them right. He heard the honesty in their words.. but in truth they didn't mean it... they were just saying that to make themselves feel better.

Because ' I'm sorry ' is just a word made to make others feel better when you have done them wrong, but the word itself means nothing.

Yugi placed his hands over his ears and started to shake his head. " Leave." the words were strong but weak at the same time. They held the pain and tiredness that he feels.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door as the others comprehend what he was saying. After a moment, Seto stepped forwards wanting to talk to the friend that he betrayed so many times. " Yugi.. Please come out.."

Yugi cringed as if hit by the sorrow in his voice, but he didn't stop what he was doing. In fact, he dug his dual fingernails into the skin around his ears causing small droplets of blood to form on the skin and get stuck under his nails. " Leave." The workers were stronger and louder, but still weak.

Yugi heard nothing for a moment, then there was a sigh. He could tell that his grandfather was the one going to speak next just by the tired sigh that escaped his lips, but he didn't expect what he said.

" Yugi stop acting like a child. Your 18. Grow up. What are you going to do when you leave home? You can't go running to the first sharp object that you see when life gets hard, or go and hide in your room. I love you Yugi, I really do, but you're acting like a spoiled brat. Stand up for yourself."

Yugi's eyes flung open. It felt like he had just been kicked in the gut. It felt worse than any beating that he has ever gotten, and the fact that it came from his own grandfather made it far worse.

" Get out."

" Yugi listen to me-"

" I said get out."

" Yugi!"

Yugi could feel the blood running down the side of his face in small lines from the amount of force that he was using. He just couldn't help it anymore. He just wanted to be alone. If even for a minute.

" Yugi. I'm going to say it one more time. Open the-"

" GET THE HELL OUT!"

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his breathing. Then shuffling could be heard as one by one they left the room closing the door behind them.

Then he was left alone with only his thoughts as his company.

So with a sigh of relief, Yugi stood up and opened the door, and a small smile crossed his face as he was met with an empty room. The silence was rather comforting to his damaged soul.

He walked over to the windowsill and sat down with one leg on the sill and the other dangling inside the room.

A few minutes later he watched as they all walked out of the hospital, and none of them looked back. Well, that's at least what he was expecting... but then one of them stopped, and slowly turned around.

* * *

Atem and Yugi locked eyes, and in that moment, Atem got to see a small portion into his soul. But not just that. He got to see the bandaged body of the boy that just tried to kill himself over what they had done a year ago.

His chest was wrapped up in a white bandaged, and what he could see his arms and legs as well. Atem just stared at what they had done. A small game turned into this. He wanted to cry out to the boy in the window, but he knew it would do no good.

" Atem?"

He barely heard his name, as he watched the boy named Yugi slowly smile at him. It wasn't a sad or hateful smile. It was one of sincerity. It showed that no matter what they did to him, he would still hold love for them. He might never forgive them for what they had done, but he wouldn't hate them.

"Atem."

Atem spun around at the loud call of his name by his brother. Everyone else had stopped walking and were staring at him as if he just lost his mind.

" What are you staring at?"

Atem glanced over at his brother before turning his head back to the window but saw nothing but an open window.

He shook his head " Nothing."

And with that, he turned to leave along with the others.

* * *

Yugi walked over to the pile of his things that they brought of his after they had found him, and instantly went digging in the bag for his iPod. After a moment he found it. A small smile found its way onto his face as he pulled the device out of the bag, and the smile grew a small amount at the small traces of dried blood that still lingered on the device. His blood.

He walked back over to the bed and as he sat down. He started going through the different songs trying to find a good one to listen to, but he didn't get very far when someone knocked on the door. So thinking fast he hide the device under the pillow before the door opened to reveal a female doctor with a clipboard.

She smiled at him before she glanced down at the clipboard. " Well good morning there Yugi. You gave everyone quite a scare last night. You're rather lucky that your friend got to you when he did, or you wouldn't be sitting here. But I can tell that your intention was to kill yourself, so I bet a part of you is rather upset that you got saved."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the women but said nothing as he watched her walk into the room and over to the machines that he's still supposed to be hooked up to.

" I see. You undid yourself. No wonder your info wasn't showing up on the screens." she turned to Yugi and smiled " By the way. My names , but you can call me by first name.. Addy."

* * *

As of me typing this ( April 15 ) I'v been atleast 2 weeks clean, I got honor roll at school, and I even got a job! Though i will admit it is a pretty sucky job, and i only get paid 8.50 an hour. It's fun, and it's something that i have always wanted to do. I only work weekends and part time until school ends then i'll end up working week long full time.

Now about my stories. I do have a few typed up, but I just need to edit them. I hope to have those up sometime soon. Also I started writting again, and I hope to get back into it when schools over and I have some free time.

To those who know my one story ' I Love You ' I'm going to take it down, and completly rewrite it. I just don't like were I was going with it. I wanted to write the story to be personal, and relate to peoples lives and I just don't think that happened. So I plan to take that down in the next few days. Also my one story ' The 3 Evils ' ,or something like that, I plan to take down completly because I just don't know were I wanted to go with that, but if anyone wants the story to continue it let me know.

Well that's it. I don't know when or what I'll update next, so look out for anything. See ya guys.


	12. Chapter 12-Final

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I'm sorry I took so long to put this up, but I plan to get back into writing. The thing is I won't be able to update all the time because of work and band. I work at least 6 hours a day , either in the morning or late at night, so when I'm not at work I'm sleeping. Then I have marching band every Tuesday, so updates and all that will be random. Though I will try to do it once a week, but there is a bright side to this. I have at least 2 chapter of everything typed, and some written that still need to be typed. But I hope you all enjoy this Final.

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh

Last Time:

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the women but said nothing as he watched her walk into the room and over to the machines that he's still supposed to be hooked up to.

" I see. You undid yourself. No wonder your info wasn't showing up on the screens." she turned to Yugi and smiled " By the way. My names , but you can call me by first name.. Addy."

* * *

Chapter 12

It's been 3 days since Yugi had tried to kill himself, and somehow word got around the school. The only downside was how twisted the event had become to the people. The story became so twisted that a smart person could tell how fake it was. How impossible it was. The fact that the event that now haunts those 3 high schools had become so twisted saddens and angers them. Even disgusts them. It disgusts them that something so sad could become so twisted for other people amusement. Even those 3 don't even recognize the story anymore. Only those 3 know what really happened that night, and with each twisted tail that they hear... It's like a slice of their skin... Just like his.

Now no one has been allowed to visit Yugi in the hospital, and they hadn't heard anything from anyone there either. Not even his own grandfather has been allowed to visit the boy he's raised, and to make it worse... It's all under Yugi's request. It's under his request that no one visits him, and that's not only killing the old man but also those 3 high schools as well. That one who acted like he did not exist, and the two that played a cruel joke on him.

Now in those 3 days, Yugi has made some new friends and has met some old ones.

When those 2 old friends heard about what had happened from a friend at the hospital they took a flight right over. At the moment only those 2 are the only ones allowed to see Yugi, and there even allowed to stay with him in the hospital.

* * *

Patient Report 3:

Yugi H. Muto

Yugi H. Muto is suspected to be released from inpatient at Domino hospital in about a week or 2, but he will only be returning to school in a week after his release.

Note:

He will not be staying with his grandfather after his release for an unknown amount of time. He will be released to both Ryou B. Hikari, and Malik M. Ishtar.

His grandfather will not be informed of the above information.

* * *

I hope all of you liked it, and you all can kill me now. Like you can hunt me down and murder me in my sleep because this is the last chapter...

BUT there is a sequel in the works... See there's a silver lining to everything.


End file.
